


Domestic Arrangements

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-14
Updated: 2009-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Domestic Arrangements

Title: Domestic Arrangements  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s Challenge #153: Care of Magical Creatures  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: Will Harry's friends never learn? ;)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Domestic Arrangements

~

“It’s been fun,” Harry said, finishing his ale, “but I have to go. I promised Severus I’d get dinner from our favourite chippy.”

“Wow, he really has you whipped,” Ron muttered, wincing as Hermione smacked him hard. “Ow!”

Hermione huffed. “As crude Ron’s being, I have to admit he’s right this time. You’re always doing domestic things for Snape. You should take turns.”

Harry smiled. “We do. This is all part of my care of my magical creature.”

“Magical creature?”

“Mmm,” Harry winked. “He’s such an animal in bed, it’s magic.”

Harry’s friends never asked about his domestic arrangements again.

~


End file.
